


some quality time

by waterhashiras



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Swearing, aki knows denji cares, can more found family fics between the main trio be written, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterhashiras/pseuds/waterhashiras
Summary: Denji and Aki’s rooms are right next to each other.When Denji woke up in the hospital, he was told Aki was being treated and Denji himself had just passed out from blood loss and exhaustion.So now he’s stuck here for a while. And he gets bored easily. So, naturally, when he’s bored, he goes to bother Aki.(takes place between chapters 19 & 20, aftermath of kobeni accidentally stabbing aki + denji passing out after the fight with the eternity devil, but before they all go out drinking.)
Relationships: Denji & Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	some quality time

**Author's Note:**

> this title blows i might change it if i come up with something better. 
> 
> anyways, im rereading chainsaw man and it’s such a delight. i wanted to write something realllyy quick to put my thoughts out because im a sucker for family dynamics.

Denji and Aki’s rooms are right next to each other.

When Denji woke up in the hospital, he was told Aki was being treated and Denji himself had just passed out from blood loss and exhaustion.

So now he’s stuck here for a while. And he gets bored easily. So, naturally, when he’s bored, he goes to bother Aki.

The first time Denji enters, he doesn’t knock on Aki’s door and just strides right in. Aki was awake, and immediately started groaning and whining about Denji announcing himself in uninvited, blah blah blah, same old Aki shit.

But the guy wasn’t yelling at him to leave, so Denji plopped himself down on a vacant chair next to his bed and propped his feet up. Made some conversation with Aki until his eyes got droopy.

It becomes a regular thing, Denji visiting while Aki gets all healed up.

And Denji is fine with it, it was his idea anyways, it’s just sometimes—

It’s just that, sometimes, Aki keeps sleeping.

He doesn’t wake up when Denji nudges him, or pokes his tummy. Some logical part of his brain (yeah, he has one, he literally invented the perpetual motion machine) knows that it’s part of Aki getting better and he’s popped full of medicine, so it’s natural. Still... 

It’s not like he’s not worried, hell no, it’s just annoying. He’s here, trying to make conversation, and Aki just falls asleep? What the fuck? Talk about rude. And he still has the audacity to reprimand Denji about _his_ manners.

To be fair, sometimes Denji doesn’t talk all the time either. He’ll just take the chair next to Aki’s bed, read, eat some food that Aki didn’t touch, watch television, or... sit. And think.

He’s munching on some potato chips he grabbed from a vending machine, fingers all greasy and crumbs around his mouth when he sees Aki twitch from the corner of his eye. 

“I didn’t ask you to keep me company, you know.”

Denji burps. Aki sighs.

Denji smacks his lips, “I’m not keeping you company. You’re keeping _me_ company. I’m still hauled up in here for whatever reason. They won’t discharge me just yet even though I’m one-hundred percent now. I get bored. You’ve got cable.”

“Plus, I’ve got food that you steal, it seems.” 

”Plus, you’ve got food that I sometimes steal, yes.” 

Denji stretches his arms above his head. He’s pretty sure he feels something crack. “So,” he starts. “Are you...” 

“Am I what?”

“Can you let me finish my fucking sentence? I was just...” He leans back on the heels of the chair and folds his arms over his chest. His leg twitches. “Wondering how you were feeling, idiot.”

Aki blinks. “Better, now.” His lips twitch upwards. Denji’s never seen him do that. “Why, were you worried? That why you keep me company?”

“No! Fuck, no! If you’re not well soon, who the hell is gonna cook for me and Power? She might try to take things into her own hands. It’ll poison me or she’ll end up burning the place down.”

Aki looks so weird right now. His eyes are all glossy and he’s pressing his lips together like he’s trying not to smirk.

Denji kinda wants to hit him. But he’s not so low as to hit a guy with a healing knife wound, so he’ll let it slide, he supposes. 

Aki leans back against his pillows. “Ah, I see. That’s gotta be it.”

“I bet they’re not letting me leave until you do. So, you’ll get outta here soon, right? I don’t wanna have to keep sitting here until my back strains.” 

“You didn’t have to, though.”

“And you didn’t have to go get stabbed for me, and look where we are, moron!”  
  
He’s been thinking about that often. No one’s ever done that for him before. Seeing him as ‘worth it.’ Someone who’s worth saving. It makes his gut feel all tingly whenever he remembers exactly why Aki is here in the first place. He doesn’t like it. Not one bit.

He huffs.

Well, it’s not like it’s a necessarily bad feeling. It’s just... new. Makes him feel all warm. Maybe that kind of warmth Power was blabbing about.

Aki shrugs. “Like you said, now we’re even.”

Denji scoffs. “Yeah, yeah asshole. Now we’re even. Just don’t go doing shit like that again.”

“No promises.”

Denji blinks. Blinks again. Nope, not mulling over that. “Whatever! Since you’re up, I’m gonna tell you about this manga I’ve been reading. I’m gonna quiz you afterwards to see if you’ve been paying attention, so keep up. It’ll be good to get you thinking. Make sure that brain of yours is still working.”

Aki salutes.

No, not a bad feeling at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> himeno at some point, probably: do you see aki as a big brother figure, denji?  
> denji: NO, if anything i see him as a BOTHER figure because he’s always BOTHERING me


End file.
